


Любимая пряжка генерала Хакса

by Aina_Agras



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: После поражения чудом уцелевший Первый орден работает на подземной базе над новой стратегией. Кайло Рен, вернувшись с очередного задания, привозит безымянного техника, предположительно клона генерала Хакса.





	Любимая пряжка генерала Хакса

— Не похож, — медленно произнёс Хакс, понимая, что терпит сокрушительное поражение. 

— Да ладно вам, генерал! — в тон ему размеренно сказал Кайло Рен. — Ну не отрицайте же очевидного. 

Издевается, понял Хакс. 

Парень был похож на него так, как бывает похож ближний родственник однояйцевого толка. Только выглядел как живой мертвец-неврастеник и на голове носил такое, что устав бы в ужасе воспламенился. Имени у него не оказалось, как будто он был штурмовиком, безымянный техник уничтоженного пиратского клана на небольшом, но наглом корабле. Кайло Рену не было дела до работорговцев, дерзнувших захватить его спидер, как и не было дела до сжавшегося в углу взломанной им радиорубки человека до тех пор, пока он не заметил одной занятной особенности его внешности. И то были не кибернетические глаза, чересчур большие для белого от ужаса лица. 

Он счёл забавным подарить генералу Первого ордена бродягу, похожего на этого самого генерала как две капли воды. Но сделал хуже только себе. Хакс расспросил подарочек, заинтересовался его умениями: парнишка оказался неплохим компьютерным техником, и поселил на базе в закрытой комнате подальше от всех. Имени своего он так и не зазвал, поэтому стал просто Техником. Тэчи. 

Верховный лидер благосклонно отнёсся к новому члену команды, не высказал удивления тем, что новообретённый программист был похож на его генерала как брат-близнец или клон. В связях с Сопротивлением замечен не был, никакой угрозы для Первого ордена не представлял и даже наоборот, мог быть полезен. Генерал Хакс, стремясь вернуть расположение Сноука, собирал великие умы со всей галактики, чтобы его новое супер-оружие не постигла участь Старкиллера. Он дал Тэчи несколько заданий на пробу, и тот выполнил их быстро, хоть и не совсем привычным способом. Хакс был доволен. В отличие от Кайло Рена. 

В последнее время генерал был единственным и основным его развлечением. Верховный лидер, отделавшись от Кайло загадочной фразой о завершении обучения, на связь почти не выходил, а если и вызывал их вместе, то слушал исключительно Хакса и его скучные речи про успешную подготовку к новой демонстрации мощи Первого ордена. Кайло негодовал. Как будто Старкиллер просрал он, а не этот напыщенный командующий. Почему Сноук не назначил нового, менее рыжего и надоедливого?

После сокрушительного поражения генерал завёл привычку докладывать верховному лидеру о причинённом магистром Реном ущербе в шестизначных цифрах. Каждый раз, стоя рядом перед огромной голограммой Сноука и слушая сухой, безэмоциональный голос, перечисляющий дорогостоящие приборы, Кайло Рен подозревал, что Хакса просто распирает злорадство. 

Также он подозревал, что учитель связывается с генералом через датапад, который Хакс почти не выпускал из рук, и обсуждает дальнейшую стратегию Первого ордена за его спиной. И что скорее всего Кайло Рену в этой стратегии нет места. Несмотря на возросшую многократно Силу. А ещё он узнал, что Хакс приспособил его подарочек для устранения им же нанесённого ущерба: Тэчи поручили чинить то, что ещё можно было спасти после сокрушительных и весьма дорогостоящих вспышек гнева Кайло Рена. Меньше расходов на базе — ценнее командующий.

Тэчи удалось восстановить более половины покорёженной техники, тончайших микросхем в панелях управления. С задачей превосходно бы справились и дроиды-ремонтники, однако намётанный глаз Хакса определил, что из этого забитого парнишки может выйти нечто большее, чем простой техник, что умеет он гораздо больше, чем демонстрирует. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что их схожесть немного нервировала, генерал решил дать Тэчи время для раскрытия потенциала. После смерти Старкиллера Хакс не оставлял надежды сконструировать нечто новое, совершенное, с учётом прошлых ошибок. Бесконечно преданный любимому делу работник без лишних привязанностей и отвлекающих факторов дорогого стоит. Он станет первым в его новой команде технических гениев. 

Хакс нёс Тэчи свой датапад. Сенсорная панель перестала реагировать на прикосновения. Данные он предварительно зашифровал, хотя и подозревал, что такому хакеру не составит особого труда разгадать шифр. Впрочем Хакс мог с уверенностью сказать, что Тэчи не будет этого делать. Данные останутся неприкосновенны, если не появится третьей, заинтересованной стороны. 

— Посмотришь? Сенсор неисправен, внутри важная информация. — Хакс положил датапад на стол. 

Тэчи поднял глаза. Он почти не удивлялся их феноменальной схожести. В его мирке все яркие эмоции были страхом, на удивление не оставалось сил. Это место и эти люди были другими, более сдержанными, дисциплинированными, но такими же неприветливыми и злыми. Выбора не было, да Тэчи его и не просил. Лишь бы оставили в покое и позволили заниматься любимым делом. Возня с железками успокаивала его, а генерал Хакс поставлял их исправно.

Тэчи моргнул, опухшие веки подрагивали. Правый глаз сбоил: по щеке текла слезная жидкость, времени, чтобы его подправить, не было, как и инструментов. 

— Генерал Хакс. У меня проблемы. — Тэчи старался говорить твёрдо, но его брови то и дело жалобно изламывались, а руки нервно теребили рукав формы. — Мой глаз... нужен небольшой ремонт. 

Хакс, осматривающий последнюю работу Тэчи, голографический передатчик, перевёл взгляд на него. Они смотрели друг на друга, отмечая сходства и различия. Генерал видел рабские татуировки, неопрятную шевелюру, забранную в хвост, и превосходно сработанную кибернетическую поделку, которую необходимо починить. Тэчи смотрел на высшего офицера, одержимого властью и готового поступиться всем ради величия своей организации. Он не мог отождествлять такого человека с собой.

— Составь список того, что тебе нужно. 

 

 

Передвижение Кайло Рена по базе, к огромному сожалению генерала Хакса, ничем не регламентировалось, он волен был ходить, куда ему вздумается. Даже в комнату, в которой жил Тэчи. 

Штурмовики попались сговорчивые и выдали его местонахождение уже после того, как их товарищ, сражённый световым мечом, рухнул на пол грудой металла. Новый световой меч показывал себя с самой лучшей, с самой тёмной стороны.

Кайло был вынужден пойти на крайние меры: учитель совсем отстранился от него, не давал никаких указаний, а медитации стали бесполезной тратой времени. Сила росла, и Кайло уже не справлялся с её мощью. От постоянного внутреннего напряжения он сходил с ума. 

Мечты обернулись кошмаром. Были дни, когда Кайло боялся, что Сила попросту разнесёт его на куски. Были дни, когда его мозг кипел, охваченный ужасающим пламенем. Учитель говорил, что Силу нужно подчинить, что нужно править ею, или же она начнёт управлять тобой. Все ресурсы разума уходили на сдерживание внезапно возросшей мощи, о том, чтобы одновременно ещё и учиться ей управлять, не могло быть и речи.

Спасение пришло откуда не ждали. Кайло обнаружил, что банальная мастурбация снижает волнение Силы. Он всё реже появлялся в тренировочных залах, всё реже выходил из своих комнат, доводя себя до изнеможения многочисленными сексуальными разрядками. Лучше так, потому что прибегать к последнему способу сдерживания Силы Кайло не хотел. 

После поражения от мусорщицы он осознал, что его подвело. Ненависть, которая, как ни странно, заперла Силу внутри него и помешала воспользоваться ею.

Только трижды за всю свою жизнь Кайло Рен ощущал подобное, только троих он ненавидел до такой степени, что Сила отказывалась ему повиноваться. Первого он убил собственноручно. Вторую предстояло разыскать и тоже убить, в том числе и за отказ стать его ученицей. Третий находился на одной с ним базе и являлся его союзником. Сама мысль о том, что Хакс до него дотронется, усмиряя, приводила в неистовство. Пусть лучше его разорвёт от напряжения!

Кайло переводил дух после очередного бездумного оргазма. Он, как человек без особого энтузиазма относящийся к сексу и сопутствующим утехам, тяготился необходимостью заниматься самоудовлетворением. Или вернее сказать, Силоудовлетворением?

Был ещё безымянный техник, одно лицо с Хаксом. Силу, конечно же, обмануть невозможно, но быть может, его близость хоть немного снизит всплеск? Кайло поднялся и направился в освежитель. Теория нуждалась в подтверждении или опровержении. 

После общения с панелью доступа, преграждающей вход в комнату Тэчи, она ожидаемо пришла в негодность. Кайло, облачённый в свою обычную одежду, повесил на пояс световой меч и вошёл.

Он впервые был в этой комнате, заставленной древнейшим оборудованием и компьютерными машинами прошлой эпохи. Хан Соло иногда таскал домой подобную рухлядь в надежде загнать какому-нибудь не слишком умному богатею, но после того, как Лея выставила его за порог вместе с железками раз, другой, хранил всё на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Кайло иногда забирался посмотреть, что прилетело вместе с отцом на этот раз, но чаще всего Хан, улыбаясь и ворча под нос, что «побьёшь тут всё, неуклюжий!» разворачивал его обратно к дому. После Кайло находил у себя в кармане какую-нибудь экзотическую сладость. 

Тэчи работал, склонившись над датападом, и услышав шаги, вздрогнул и уставился на незваного посетителя с выражением опасения на бледном лице. Лазерная отвёртка выпала из ослабевших рук. Хакс напялил на него форму младшего офицера, но на уставной стрижке, что удивительно, настаивать не стал. Рыжие волосы были собраны в неопрятный хвост и обнажали все татуировки. 

Кайло Рен двинулся вперёд, не давая панике Тэчи разгореться в полную силу. Развернул его к себе и сжал руками голову, ощущая, как скользят по влажной коже пальцы.

Вскрыть восприимчивый к воздействию Силы разум не представляло особого труда. Кайло лениво перебирал воспоминания, равнодушно отбрасывая издевательства бывшей хозяйки Тэчи. Боль. Унизительные манипуляции с различными острыми предметами. Всё это он уже видел, когда сканировал его разум на корабле работорговцев. Что тут у нас? О, генерал Хакс. Передаёт Тэчи датапад. Какая удача! Или нет… Кайло отнял руку от виска Тэчи и придвинул устройство двумя пальцами. Чуть не уронил, зацепив электронными кишками инструмент. Распотрошён в хлам, ничего не считать.

Разум Тэчи, кое-как переносивший агрессивное вторжение, не выдержал кратковременной вспышки злого разочарования. Техник задрожал, замотал головой и вздохнул так судорожно, будто собирался нырять в открытый космос. Кайло разорвал контакт, и Тэчи обречённо опустил глаза. На полу под стулом растекалась лужа. 

Кайло привык, что его боятся, всеобщий страх ему льстил. Быть может, кто-то ссался перед ним и раньше, Кайло не слишком следил за сухостью штанов своих жертв.

Тэчи сидел, не шевелясь. Мигал неисправный монитор, освещая бледное с потёками лицо. Как же он похож на Хакса! Можно представить, что это на его каменной роже так подёргиваются перекошенные губы, и его лохматая голова вжимается в тощие плечи. Интересно, можно ли достать где-нибудь старый хаксов китель и фуражку? Вручить Хаксу номер два то средство для лица, которым пользовалась Лея Органа после бессонных ночей за работой, когда ей нужно было произнести речь перед очередным сборищем? Кайло бы затёр эту рабскую наколку на лбу Тэчи, нахлобучил бы фуражку и заставил отдавать приказы дрожащим голосом, а сам сел бы напротив и умилялся бы от нервно краснеющего и заикающегося генерала, намочившего свои тщательно выглаженные штаны от одного присутствия внука Дарта Вэйдера. 

Его рука снова легла на голову равнодушного Тэчи. Может, ему удастся разобраться с датападом в отсутствие техника? 

— Тэчи? Не хочешь прогуляться?

 

Заложив руки за спину, быстрым шагом Хакс направлялся к комнатам магистра. 

Пятнадцать минут назад с ним связался лейтенант Митака и срывающимся голосом вопросил, почему на территории базы разгуливает явно нездоровый клон генерала, да ещё в мокрых штанах. Клона отловили и водворили обратно в отведённую ему комнату, сделав строгий выговор. И теперь генерал, невзирая на приказы Верховного лидера, собирался сделать строгий выговор его ученику. 

Его встретили не так, как подобает встречать генерала Первого ордена. Когда отъехала в сторону входная дверь, Хакс имел сомнительное удовольствие созерцать магистра Рен не только без шлема, но и без одежды. Вот уж сложно было предположить, что двинутый на Силе Кайло Рен так непринуждённо относится к наготе. 

— Чего вам? — сухо бросил он, загородив проход своим массивным телом.

— Оставьте в покое моего техника.

— Я подумал, что это будет забавно. 

— Забавно, — повторил Хакс. Забавно? — взревел он. — Лорд Рен, вы понимаете, что наделали? 

— Да вроде бы всё предельно ясно, — отозвался Рен с недоумением. Хакс закрыл глаза, когда он поднял руку и озадаченно почесал шею. — Выпустил вашего жалкого двойника, чтобы среди команды поползли слухи о том, что их генерал в свободное от службы время переодевается в младшего офицера и бегает в мокрых... 

Взбешённый Хакс рубанул рукой воздух, пресекая непочтительную болтовню. Тэчи уже нашли и вернули, но он не хотел, чтобы такие вот компрометирующие пробежки вошли в привычку. Тьма, как отчитывать голого Кайло Рена, который ему не подчиняется? Хакса невозможно было застигнуть врасплох, но Рену это удавалось. Вдвойне и даже втройне удалось это голому Рену. 

Под тихий смех генерал развернулся и направился прочь, твердя про себя, что никогда больше не зайдёт в комнату Кайло Рена. 

Магистр вёл себя странно. У него то ли жар, то ли лихорадка, и глаза подозрительно блестят. Но… какое неуважение! Что этот Силой двинутый о себе возомнил? От злости полыхали уши, поджатые губы дрожали. Из-за угла вышел отряд штурмовиков, и Хаксу срочно пришлось принять невозмутимый вид. Он вздёрнул подбородок и кивнул в ответ на приветствие, а когда они прошли, снова злобно нахмурился. Он навестит техника и узнает, что происходит. Хакс потёр лоб и понял, что вспотел в прохладе коридоров базы. Надо приказать, чтобы осмотрели систему вентилирования. 

 

Итак, близко подобраться к Тэчи без того, чтобы этот истерик не испугался до полусмерти, не получилось. Придётся прибегать к старым добрым хитростям. Хотя бы чему-то академия джедаев его научила. Может техник заодно и хаксов датапад успел починить, в прошлый раз Кайло не смог совладать с этим техническим чудом. Два дела в одном. 

Штурмовики не стали преграждать ему путь, но не слишком быстро убрались с дороги, поэтому пришлось проучить их. Мурлыкая под нос имперский марш, Кайло завернул за угол и остановился. На входной панели в комнату Тэчи стоял распознаватель голоса.

«Неужели генерал думал, что меня это остановит?» — удивлялся Кайло, выдирая провода из раскуроченного световым мечом корпуса. 

Двери конвульсивно дёрнулись и разъехались. Кайло вошёл, кое-как задвинув её за собой. Тэчи на месте не было. Ровно светили доисторические мониторы, играла странная музыка. Кайло осмотрелся. Искомый датапад был уже собран и лежал на столе. Плохо же идут дела у генерала Первого ордена, раз он доверяет починку своего персонального прибора связи первому встречному. Он провёл по сенсорному экрану — работает! — и попытался войти в систему. 

— Пароль, — пробормотал Кайло. — Ну конечно… генерал ведь не идиот. А жаль.

Надо найти техника, куда он делся? Не на прогулку же Хакс его самолично вывел. 

Тэчи обнаружился за грудой коробок трудноопределимого назначения — когда только успели захламить помещение? — трясся, и когда его схватили за шиворот и подняли, заорал:

— Т-только не убивайте! Не убивайте!

— Не убиваю, — послушно согласился Кайло.

Он поставил Тэчи на ноги и попытался улыбнуться, но судя по стремительно белеющему лицу техника и нервно дёрнувшемуся подбородку, потерпел поражение. Кривой оскал мало способствовал налаживанию тёплых или хотя бы дружеских отношений.

— В последний раз у нас чего-то не склеилось. — Кайло помахал прямо перед носом Тэчи бутылкой. — Предлагаю взглянуть на все это под другим... эээ... углом.

Тэчи недоверчиво уставился на него, потом на бутылку. Были ужасные дни, когда Ма-ма, его мучительница и владелица, вливала в него алкоголь, празднуя особо успешные рейды. Он мельком видел этих несчастных с разных планет, с бледными лицами и застывшими взглядами. Реакция на лишение свободы была схожей у всех рас.

— Я тоже выпью. — Кайло Рен поднял бутылку вверх и сделал большой глоток. — Видишь? Всё в порядке, можешь пить.

Под его пристальным взглядом Тэчи медленно взял в руки бутылку. Долго смотрел на неё в нерешительности, как будто пытаясь взглядом определить вкус содержимого. Вздохнул и, зажмурившись, глотнул. Кайло одобрительно хмыкнул — даже не закашлялся — и протянул руку.

Как и ожидалось, Тэчи быстро перестал соображать. Искусственные глаза расфокусировались; задрав голову техника, Кайло с любопытством наблюдал, как механические зрачки пытаются стать одинаковыми. Похоже, пьяный Тэчи совсем не контролировал свои мыслительные процессы. Он прошёл на своё место и попытался работать, но безуспешно: руки его не слушались, провода норовили выскользнуть из онемевших пальцев. Он сконфуженно отёр пот со лба и медленно отложил работу. Шмыгнул носом и утёрся рукавом формы по привычке. От усталости пульсировали виски и снова подтекал левый глаз. Хакс заверил, что внёс требуемый набор инструментов в перечень следующей поставки. 

Кайло просчитался. Присутствие Тэчи ничего не меняло. Сила внутри горела мрачным огнём и по мере опьянения пыталась подчинить его волю. Первый всплеск он удержал под контролем. От второго из носа потекла кровь, и Кайло обратился к ненависти.

Он — пятилетний мальчишка, грызёт голову игрушечного офицера, а за стеной ссорятся родители. Хан Соло впервые за год навестил свою семью, и конечно же Лея Органа была недовольна. Взаимные обвинения, упрёки, разбавляемые шуточками. И ни слова про него. Эти люди всегда были заняты только собой, своими проблемами и обидами, оставив ребёнка наедине с игрушками. 

Хан Соло заслужил смерть от его руки. Кайло заскрипел зубами. Странное щекочущее чувство распирало грудь. Он украдкой утёр глаза и глянул на Тэчи, который сидел, покачиваясь, он совершенно забылся, где находится и что происходит. Кайло выбрал алкоголь послабее, но не учёл того, что сам пил редко. 

Он примостился прямо на столе Тэчи, отодвинув в сторону микросхемы и прочие железки. И датапад, который его почти уже не интересовал. Кайло ласково, как ему показалось, подёргал за выбившиеся из хвоста рыжие волосы и успел ухватить начинающего сползать со стула Тэчи за форменную рубашку и усадить обратно. Ну хоть расслабился и больше не смотрит как на врага народа... из какого народа этот парень? 

Неизвестно с чего пьяный разум решил, что снять техника со стула и втянуть в насильные объятия будет правильно. Тэчи от неожиданности затрепыхался, но Кайло, решив идти до конца, не выпускал его. Неравная борьба продолжалась несколько минут, за которые Тэчи пытался вывернуться, поднырнуть под руки или ослабить давление. Осознав, что его не выпустят, он смирился. Вместе с ним Кайло опустился на пол, он уже окосел и совсем забыл о цели своего визита. Ему было приятно чувствовать тепло и тяжесть Тэчи, который уже полулежал на нём. Кайло поил его из бутылки.

Незаметно и абсолютно неожиданно завязался разговор. Тэчи рассказывал о железках, микросхемах и лазерных паяльниках, а Кайло кивал, хотя понимал сказанное через слово, и дело было вовсе не в спиртном. Он тоже начал говорить, заплетаясь: о Силе, о своих сомнениях, о том, как его достала эта база и её криффов командующий. Тэчи не возражал, хотя генерал как начальник его в целом устраивал. Уж явно больше прежнего. 

 

 

По пути генералу Хаксу, направляющемуся к технику за своим датападом, попались двое изувеченных штурмовиков. Вот же криффов магистр! Он ускорил шаг.

Хакс уже прочищал горло и напускал на себя отстранённо-важный вид, чтобы встретить Кайло Рена во всеоружии, но когда двери разъехались в стороны, его челюсть отвисла самым неподобающим образом, а голос пропал. Совсем.

Кайло Рен, почему-то с окровавленным лицом сидел на полу. Между его ног удобно устроился техник, улёгся спиной на грудь и пил что-то из подозрительного вида бутылки. Запах в комнате стоял соответствующий. 

Хакс прищурился. Другие бы получили выговор за пьянство на базе, но Кайло Рену было бесполезно что-либо выговаривать, а Тэчи малость дефективный, так что все слова впустую. Идиллия. 

Собутыльники наконец сообразили, что уже не одни. Тэчи ошарашено глянул снизу вверх пугающими от опьянения глазами, поспешно сунул бутылку магистру и попытался подняться, опираясь на его колени. Не вышло. Странно, он не планировал так напиваться. Не хотел расстраивать генерала.

— Ты починил? — спросил Хакс угрожающе и проклял свой голос. Совсем невнушительный. 

— На столе! — Тэчи пришёл в отчаяние. Ему не хотелось портить отношения с начальством. 

На помощь пришёл Кайло Рен.

— Проваливайте, — буркнул он и покрепче прижал к себе Тэчи, будто боялся, что Хакс его отберёт.

Хакс прошествовал к столу с инструментами. Пьяный мозг Кайло заподозрил неладное. Генерал взял датапад, включил его, ввёл пароль, полистал и удовлетворенно кивнул. Тэчи починил сенсор и восстановил все данные, включая отчёты за последний месяц. До чего способный парень! Уж от него-то куда больше пользы, чем от бедового магистра.

Повернувшись, Хакс вышел. Дверь за ним закрылась.

Кайло пьяно вздохнул. Значит всё-таки Хакс. Когда он вошёл, Сила присмирела. Рядом с Тэчи подобного эффекта не наблюдалось, хоть и пить с ним весьма душевно.

Тэчи в его руках дёрнулся. Он спал, также бесшумно, как и жил. Кайло тоже на секунду закрыл глаза.

Он видел во сне Дарта Вейдера, своего великого деда. Он любил сны с дедом, если только тот не принимался ругать его за неумелое использование Силы, за рукожопость или за очередное поражение: от соседского мальчишки, соученика-джедая или от мусорщицы с Джакку. После этого так вообще каждую ночь приходил и, вкрадчиво дыша в ухо, отчитывал так, что у изобретательной солдатни уши бы свернулись. 

Сегодня дед выговаривал ему за пьянку и за то, что не может совладать с Силой.

— Пить будешь только когда хотя бы половину Галактики завоюешь. Знаком ли ты со способом исторжения Силы через рот? 

Кайло впервые слышал о таком способе. Звучало внушительно и грозно, отчего бы не попробовать? 

Первое, что он понял, когда проснулся — в комнате стало холодно, мокро и чем-то воняло. Он ощупал грудь и сел с возгласом отвращения. Кто-то — Кайло даже не был уверен, что он сам — заблевал ему всю одежду спереди. Тэчи спал у него на коленях, хорошо хоть не мордой в лужу блевотины рядом с ними. 

Как вышло, что он нажрался и упустил единственную возможность узнать, о чём за его спиной общаются Верховный лидер и Хакс? Может, Хан Соло был прав, и его сын немного неудачник?

 

Дел на базе было невпроворот. Поздно ночью прибыли детали для нового проекта, и вместе с ними — неприметный, но очень нужный футляр. Хакс вручил его Тэчи: мелкие пинцеты, миниатюрный паяльник для бионической оптики, с тонким жалом, флюс и моток припоя, и сообщил, что через три дня они приступают к той самой работе. 

Раскрыв футляр с набором, Тэчи пришёл в восторг. Он подправит глаз и покажет себя с лучшей стороны. Он уже вырос из шкуры забитого раба, чем весьма радовал Хакса. Генерал высоко ценил в подчинённых способность самостоятельно принимать решения. В разумных пределах, конечно же.

После Хакс навестил отдел планирования расходов, где под присмотром Митаки новый сотрудник, совсем молодой, производил расчёты топлива для спидеров. То и дело сбивался и начинал заново, а Митака недовольно поджимал губы и думал, что этот ценный кадр у них не задержится. Хакс недолго пробыл в этом царстве голографических цифр и утомлённых счетоводов: его присутствие требовалось в отделе разработок. 

После обеда Хакс, выслушав краткий отчет от Митаки, ушёл к себе и до вечера просидел над проверкой дифференциальных уравнений для моделирования магнитной системы циклотрона. Пока что все сходилось. База находилась под землёй, и смена времени суток никак не ощущалась. Особенно тем, кто привык засиживаться за работой до утра.

Каф в кружке давно остыл, голографическая панель ослепляла, Хакс приступил к финальной проверке, но завибрировал датапад. Верховный лидер изъявлял желание с ним поговорить. 

«Магистр Рен почти готов к своей миссии». 

«О да», — подумал Хакс, — напиваться он готов и мешать другим работать!

Он сохранил и закрыл документы. Двенадцать ночи. День пролетел как один час, а Хакс до сих пор не поговорил с магистром Рен о вчерашнем и не запретил ему спаивать техника. Ещё не слишком поздно сделать это. Хакс поднялся, надел китель, и застегнув его под самое горло, направился к Кайло Рену.

Дверь в комнату магистра была приоткрыта, свет был приглушён. Кайло сидел на полу своей большой полупустой комнаты, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Он снова был без одежды. И снова так же невозмутим, как и ранее, только на сей раз послал генерала сразу же.

— Я не в настроении разговаривать. Закройте дверь за собой. С той стороны. 

Хакс не шевельнулся.

— Нам нужно…

— Нам ничего не нужно. Ни вам от меня, ни мне от вас, — глухо сказал Кайло. Он поднялся, чтобы подойти к столу. Голое тело белело в полумраке. Хакса затрясло, когда он увидел, что магистр берёт стакан и наливает в него из бутылки. 

«Ах, ты…»

У Армитажа Хакса было безграничное терпение, но на голозадых форсюзеров оно не распространялось. Раз магистр Рен изволит вести себя как ребёнок, то и наказание будет соответствующим. Покраснев от злости, Хакс расстегнул и снял ремень. Хватит уже глумиться над ним, теперь его очередь!

Кайло отвернулся, в полной уверенности, что генерал последует его приказу, он совсем не ожидал, что на его голый зад со свистом опустится генеральский ремень. 

Со звоном грохнулся об пол и разлетелся на куски стакан. Хакс застыл, в шоке глядя на свою руку с зажатым в ней ремнём. Кайло Рен медленно обернулся. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым. 

— Ох, это вы зря! — прошипел Кайло, Силой выдёргивая ремень у него из руки. Пряжка больно рванула кисть, и ремень оказался в руках магистра. — Очень зря, генерал.

Хакс даже не успел подумать о побеге. Кайло оказался рядом и, схватив его, развернул и прижал к стене. Хакс гневно завопил, но Рен до боли вдавил его голову в стену.

— Я выпорю вас так, как даже папочка не порол, — обещал он, Силой скручивая руки у него за спиной. Расстегнул и сдёрнул до колен галифе вместе с бельём.

Хакс вскрикивал каждый раз, когда ремень опускался на его ягодицы, и стонал, когда Кайло снова и снова заносил руку. Он едва не выл от унижения, на глазах выступили слёзы. Он потерял счёт ударам и только беспомощно поскуливал, Сила стянула его запястья так, что ломило плечи. Под конец он стал сползать, позорно отклячив зад, но был подхвачен и надёжно пристроен поперёк колен сидящего на полу Кайло, после чего экзекуция продолжилась, но теперь его били ладонью, и от каждого удара Хакс недостойно взвизгивал. 

Кайло отпустил его, когда Хакс уже перестал соображать. Горело мокрое от злых слёз лицо, полыхала задница, и — это полностью уничтожило достоинство Хакса — стоял член. Он знал, что некоторые люди возбуждаются от подобных манипуляций, но никогда не относил себя к этим людям. Кайло Рен его засмеёт. Тот самый Кайло Рен, который поглаживал его саднящий зад с неясной целью. Хакс возмущённо задёргался, намереваясь сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства, и Кайло засмеялся тихо и обидно.

— Я разодрал вашу рыжую задницу в кровь, вы знаете? — сказал он негромко. — Нечего меня бесить. Но я заглажу свою вину.

— Не надо ничего гладить! — умоляюще зачастил Хакс. 

Кайло не ответил. Он блаженствовал. Рядом с Хаксом Сила была подобна медленной реке, которую он мог направить в любое русло. Да и просто щупать избитую генеральскую задницу оказалось на удивление приятно. 

Хакс неистово заворочался. Связанный Силой по рукам и стреноженный собственными трусами и галифе, он напоминал трепыхающуюся рыбу, беспомощную и такую мокрую — от пота и слёз. Он опёрся плечом на колено Кайло, чтобы подняться, и чуть не повалился на бок. Кайло Рен тоже возбудился. 

 

— Забудем об этом? — хрипло спросил Хакс, с трудом перевернувшись и неотрывно глядя в потемневшие глаза. Огромный член упирался ему в спину. 

— Хера с два, криффов генерал, — отозвался Кайло и рванул его вверх за китель. 

— Строите из себя недотрогу? — прошипел он Хаксу в лицо. — Вы думаете, я не заметил, что вы кончили мне на ногу? 

Хакс сам этого не заметил. Он снова упал лицом вниз и тихо завыл от унижения. Сейчас он был похож на Тэчи как никогда, только что татуировок на лице не было: растрёпанный, взмокший и сгорающий от стыда и страха. Да что такое с ним творится?

— Сидеть вы долго не сможете, — Кайло вернул его в прежнее положение и задумчиво погладил кровоподтёк от пряжки. Он был полностью расслаблен и даже улыбался, он наконец полностью контролировал всю свою немалую Силу. 

— И без вас знаю, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Освободите меня уже!

— Вы будете кулаками махать.

— Когда-нибудь вам всё равно придется это сделать!

Освобождать Хакса не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть с ним на коленях и мять его беззащитную избитую задницу. Кайло даже не удивлялся таким желаниям, на него накатило небывалое умиротворение. Он просто брал и делал. Он запоминал, что есть Сила в состоянии покоя, чтобы потом смирять её одним лишь усилием мысли.

— Не обязательно. Я могу вас спрятать и доставать время от времени, чтобы погладить по заднице. 

Хакс ответил потоком проклятий и оскорблений. У него сдавали нервы. После непрошенного оргазма он чувствовал себя опустошённым. 

Кайло озадачено поддержал медленно сползающее с его колен тело и освободил Хаксу руки. Тот мигом вскочил, едва не запутавшись в одежде. Шипя, с трудом натянул бельё и галифе и обернулся, расправляя плечи. 

Если бы генерал владел Силой, Кайло тотчас был бы выпотрошен, изнасилован Старкиллером в предварительно лишённый челюсти рот, а напоследок узнал бы, что Дарт Вейдер — не его дед, что Скайуокеры приютили бестолкового найдёныша потому что он забавно барахтался в грязном песке на безымянной планете. И может, даже был не совсем человеком.

Кайло не сдержал ухмылки. А он-то считал Хакса типичным ограниченным офицеришкой без зачатков фантазии. 

Хакс удивил его ещё больше: хромая, подошёл к столу и взял бутылку.

— Я бы на вашем месте не стал...

— Вы не на моем месте! — злобно прошептал Хакс и отхлебнул. Освежающая жидкость, холодом прокатившаяся по нёбу, лишь отдаленно напоминала алкоголь.

Кайло проследил, как Хакс сглотнул, и сообщил доверительно: 

— Это убьёт вас. Настойка для усиления эффективности медитаций. 

У Хакса дёрнулась щека. От этих слов закружилась голова и начали неметь губы. 

— И что она делает? 

— Замедляет биологические процессы в организме. 

— Прекрасно. Кое-что я всё-таки успею. 

Хук с левой у Хакса, несмотря на тщедушность, был ужасающий. Он навалился на Кайло сверху, нанося удары слабеющими руками. Тот защищался, ошеломлённый внезапным нападением настолько, что не прибегал к помощи Силы. Уже в полузабытье Хакс чувствовал, как его прижимают к скользкой от пота или от крови груди.

Очнулся он голый в незнакомой постели с больной головой и привкусом мятного дерьма во рту. Попытался вспомнить, что было перед сном, и едва не заорал. Лучше бы не вспоминал. Магистр Рен, его собственный ремень, его не менее собственная голая задница и унизительная порка, во время которой у Хакса произошло непроизвольное семяизвержение, причем не куда-нибудь, а прямиком на криффова магистра. Великолепное завершение карьеры. Генерал Хакс привык быть жёстким и безупречным, чтобы недругам и соперникам не за что было зацепиться. И лежал в постели своего врага с ним рядом и ужасался обилию возможностей, с помощью которых Кайло Рен сможет уничтожить его репутацию. 

Надо как-то незаметно вылезти из-под общего покрывала — о, тьма, Хакс ощущал волосатую ногу, прижимающуюся к его собственной! — и ретироваться, пока Кайло не увидел его утреннюю эрекцию. Кто знает, как этот ненормальный истолкует обычную физиологическую функцию. 

Хакс откинул покрывало и попробовал подняться, но Кайло, развернувшись во сне, уткнулся носом ему в ключицу и прижал к себе. Хакс сердито заворочался, пытаясь скрыть стояк. 

— Генерал, уймитесь, — пробурчал Кайло. — У вас что, отвёртка в заднице? Я вчера ничего такого не заметил.

— Почему я голый? 

— Ну не пущу же я вас одетым в свою постель. Кроме того я лечил ваш драгоценный зад. 

Хакс попробовал потянуться — истёрзанные ягодицы и правда почти не болели. Кайло Рен сначала избил его до крови, а потом натирал бактой. Обычные будни генерала Первого ордена. Он отодвинулся и сел.

— Сколько я был в отключке? Только не говорите, что...

— Всю ночь и ещё полдня. 

Хакс подскочил как ужаленный.

— Где моя форма?

— Вызвал вашего ручного Дофельда и отдал ему.

У Хакса кровь от лица отхлынула. 

— Вы что?.. — прошелестел он немеющими губами.

— Пошутил. 

Ну и шутки! Хакс начинал злиться. Кайло оторвал лицо от постели, и в полутьме Хакс злорадно отметил огромный синяк на нижней челюсти и рассечённую распухшую губу. Вкупе со шрамом смотрелось впечатляюще.

— Довольны? 

— Да, — искренне сказал Хакс. — Моя одежда? — требовательно напомнил он.

— На кресле. 

Обстановка в спальне магистра была ещё более аскетичной, чем у него: кровать и кресло с высокой спинкой в центре большого серого помещения. Его форма перемешалась с одеждой Рена, была измятой и покрыта пятнами неясного происхождения. До комнаты добраться сойдёт. Хакс вскочил и принялся одеваться. Перчатки… где же перчатки? Хакс заозирался, посмотрел на пол. Только его сапоги, огромные ботинки Рена. Тот, словно услышав его мысли, энергично заворочался на постели, и Хакс решил, что перчатки в общем-то и не особо нужны. Другие наденет. 

Кайло Рен не поднимался с постели до самого его ухода. Только когда шаги Хакса стихли за дверью, он открыл глаза и уставился в стремительно темнеющий потолок. Как интересно. Дед бы им гордился. Всё то время, пока генерал был без сознания, Кайло упражнялся, с восторгом понимая, что достиг огромных успехов. Он уже управляется с Силой как настоящий тёмный магистр. Скоро Сноук призовёт его к себе. И тогда Кайло подымет вопрос о том, нужен ли ему лидер, или же он сам станет Верховным лидером. 

Теперь медитации становились насущно необходимыми и превращались в способ постижения собственного непомерно возросшего могущества. Кайло сполз на пол и сел, поджав ноги под себя и задрав подбородок. Сила омывала его, тёмная, могущественная и древняя. Их соперничество с генералом Хаксом подошло к концу. Не без помощи самого Хакса. 

 

Если бы Кайло Рен отпустил его сразу, не подвергая унизительным действиям, он бы сохранил лицо. 

Дойдя до своих комнат и отправив сообщение обеспокоенному исчезновением начальства Митаке о том, что ему сильно нездоровится, Хакс с отвращением стянул с себя форму, бельё и носки, жалея, что нельзя всё это сжечь. 

В душевой камере долго и яростно тёрся мочалкой. Несомненно, то, что сделал магистр, являлось актом насилия. Был ли в этом сексуальный подтекст? Ведь Кайло возбудился. Хакс вцепился в мокрые волосы и взвыл от ужаса. А что если пока он валялся без сознания, Кайло его...

Хакс завертелся, пытаясь осмотреть себя со всех сторон. Задница, несмотря на то, что превратилась в один сплошной синяк, внутри вроде бы не болела. Хакс слабо представлял, как болит задница после насильственного вторжения и представлять не хотел. А если сыграло роль то, что он был расслаблен? Тьма, трахнули его или нет?

Устав изводиться, Хакс решил забыться. Облачившись в неофициальное: тонкие штаны и растянутую рубашку, он достал бутыль самогона, купленную ещё в незапамятные времена в увольнительной на Корусанте, и осторожно глотнул. Пить можно, если не нюхать. 

С каждым глотком железный генерал Хакс всё больше превращался в Армитажа, средних лет мужчину, измученного гнётом ответственности и нехваткой сна. Устраняя соперников в Академии, изнуряя себя тренировками, прорываясь к власти, он и предположить не мог, насколько это будет тяжело. В самом начале пути осознание того, что это он — успешный и подающий надежды офицер, приводило его в экстаз. Назначение на должность генерала Первого ордена было закономерным повышением. 

Хакс привык отказывать себе во всём. В удовлетворении страстей, в отдыхе и личной жизни. Даже мысли, выходящие за рамки принятия решений, соответствующих его высокой должности, старательно вытеснялись техническими расчётами, текущими задачами и приказами Верховного лидера. Только строгий контроль. Только жёсткая дисциплина. И никакого страха. 

В детстве Армитаж Хакс до смерти боялся темноты. Он, может быть, боялся её и по сей день, но об этом узнал отец. Со словами «Не будет у меня сына-размазни!» Брендол Хакс втолкнул его в тёмную комнату и запер дверь на ключ.

Армитаж знал, что отца не разжалобишь, однако страх лишал его способности адекватно мыслить. Вне себя, он колотил в дверь и умолял его выпустить, ощущая, как тьма за спиной разворачивает свои щупальца. Но за дверью было тихо: отец ушёл, и Армитаж, зажмурившись и всхлипывая, сполз по двери. 

Отец не выпустит его, пока он не преодолеет страх. 

Усилием воли он отнял от лица руки и, дрожа, глянул в лицо тьме. Сначала ему показалось, что он ослеп. Но чем больше он смотрел — тем яснее видел: Тьма живая. Она пульсировала вокруг него, она забиралась ему в нос и поражала мозг безотчётным ужасом, лишая воли. Армитаж боялся пошевелиться лишний раз, сжался в комок и лихорадочно повторял, что не боится. Не боится.

Память не сохранила ту ужасную ночь. Он помнил только колотящееся до болей в груди сердце и что едва не лишился рассудка. Утром из комнаты вышел смертельно бледный, но спокойный ребёнок. Больше Армитаж Хакс не боялся ничего.

За это он был благодарен отцу. Именно старик сделал из мелкого нытика будущего генерала. Он победил страх. Он обуздал его настолько, что встал во главе армии тёмной стороны и каждый день сквозь зубы здоровается с тёмным же магистром, которого с удовольствием бы поучил уму-разуму методами Брендола Хакса. 

Когда Сопротивление уничтожило его оружие, его величайший триумф, только особое задание Верховного лидера помогла не сойти с ума. Хакс был счастлив взглянуть в глаза поверженного союзника, униженного ещё больше, чем он сам. В тот момент он возблагодарил Верховного лидера за то, что тот дал ему в полной мере насладиться болью и стыдом Кайло Рена, по которому поражение ударило ещё сильнее, чем по нему. Скверный характер магистра раскрылся во всём его великолепии, все прошлые истерики показались генералу жалким костерком аборигена рядом со сверхновой.

Он горько усмехнулся и прислушался. Кто-то колотил в двери его комнаты. 

— Проваливайте, Рен, — крикнул он, зная, что это бесполезно.

— Если мне придётся прорываться своими силами, последствия могут вам не понравиться. 

Генерал Хакс вздохнул. Почему Верховный лидер не взял в ученики менее проблемного человека? Обязательно нужен был внук пафосного Дарта Вэйдера? Может предложить ему рассмотреть кандидатуру Тэчи? Много работает, не спорит, не высовывается, задания выполняет быстро, подаёт большие надежды.

Хакс поднялся. На миг задумался: не убрать ли бутылку со стола, но успокоил себя, что ноги Кайло Рена здесь не будет, а потому беспокоиться не о чем. 

Он просчитался. Едва раскрылись двери, как магистр шагнул к нему и... обнял. Хакс проглотил ругательство, вторым подавился: приподняв его, Кайло Рен прижал к себе и внёс внутрь. Дверь закрылась. 

— Что. Вы. Делаете?

— Не будьте занудой, генерал. 

Кайло положил ладонь ему на затылок, пальцы прошлись по шее. Хакс напрягся, но не оттолкнул его. Он застыл с прямой спиной, не зная, как реагировать. Физический контакт со вспыльчивым магистром пугал его до дрожи. Без формы, в одежде не для посторонних глаз он чувствовал себя уязвимым. 

— Вы пьёте, генерал? Настойка из спор ядодрева? Вы знаете последствия её приёма? 

— Торговец заверил меня, что…

— Я не верю, генерал, что вы можете быть настолько неосмотрительны, — прошептал, повернув голову, Кайло прямо в ухо Хаксу. — Вы потом из сортира не вылезете в течение нескольких часов, если успеете доползти дотуда по своей блевотине, моче и…

Хакс почувствовал себя дураком. Спорит с магистром, пребывая с ним в тесном физическом контакте, и не высказывает ни единого грозного слова за неуставные отношения. Тело протестовало против тепла обхвативших его рук, слов «не нравится» и «ненавижу», звучащих в голове, было мало. Генералу Хаксу малодушно хотелось закатить банальную истерику. 

— Достаточно. Я понял свою ошибку. — Хакс высвободился и вскинул руки, упреждая от дальнейших попыток его обнять. — Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, но… освободите мою комнату. Немедленно!

Кайло моргнул, его глаза сузились. Теперь это был привычный магистр Рен. Хакс спрятал свой страх, прекрасно понимая, что это бесполезно. Особенно когда Кайло находится так близко. 

— Всё бы вам приказывать. Один раз вы уже доприказывались, и что? Ни Сноуку доложить, ни рапорт написать.

Лицо Хакса пошло пятнами от стыда и злости.

— Когда вы запомните. Я не подчиняюсь вам, я вам ровня, только в несколько иной плоскости. Тем не менее. Я пришёл проститься. Верховный лидер призывает меня. 

Хакс бы станцевал древний танец своих предков, именуемый жигой, но он сдержался. У магистра и без того хватает на него компромата. 

— Плакать не буду, — кивнул он. — Что-то ещё?

Кайло улыбнулся, немного застенчиво, как подросток, а не грозный магистр, владеющий огромной силой. И с размаху шлёпнул Хакса по заднице. 

— Не думаю, что мы ещё увидимся, хотя мне бы и хотелось, — сказал Кайло ошарашенному Хаксу. — Вы можете думать обо мне. И, если собираетесь выходить, лучше прикройтесь: в этих ваших штанах стояк очень заметен. 

После его ухода Хакс надрался, напрочь забыв краткую характеристику своего замечательного пойла. 

 

Ужасное утро. Ужасная головная боль. И ужасный он сам, магистр Рен и их странные взаимоотношения в последние дни. 

Хакс застонал. Он голый лежал в ванной, на груди засыхала рвота. Вспомнил слова Кайло и понадеялся, что до туалета всё же успел добежать. Мозг деликатно постукивал о черепную коробку, глаза упорно не хотели открываться шире узких щелей. Кое-как включив воду, Хакс умылся. Два дня не брился, не появлялся на людях — и вот пожалуйста, снова зарос, как бродяга, по самые уши. Нужно срочно исправлять положение. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя генерал с гладко выскобленным лицом и всего лишь двумя порезами доставал из шкафа антипохмельное. После чистки зубов он отдавал гнилью, но Хакс жадно приложился к мерному стаканчику. Мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало — не самый страшный вид для внезапно захворавшего, — и направился в комнату. По пути, к своему счастью, никаких неприятных сюрпризов не обнаружил.

Датапад мигал четырьмя новыми запросами от капитана Фазмы. Дрожащими руками Хакс нажал на кнопку приёма, надеясь, что сможет держать датапад ровно. 

— Сэр. 

— Капитан. 

— Наш истребитель приземлился на планете Верон. Дальнейшие указания?

— Обыщите каждый закоулок. Любого подозреваемого в связи с… — Хакс зашипел от прострелившей висок похмельной боли, — Сопротивлением казнить на месте. Найдёте повстанца — взять живым и доставить на базу.

— Слушаюсь. — Фазма отключилась. 

Нужно срочно работать. Он потерял два дня. Целых два дня он не делал ничего, способного вернуть расположение Верховного лидера. Радовало только, что и Кайло Рен — тоже. Наверняка Сноук уже прогнал нерадивого ученика. 

Хакс злорадно усмехнулся. Головная боль медленно, но верно уходила. 

 

— Генерал. Кайло ушёл, да? — тихо спросил Тэчи. 

Вопрос привел Хакса в замешательство. Он ещё не был готов говорить о Кайло Рене в нейтральном тоне. Но он не был бы Армитажем Хаксом, генералом Первого ордена, если бы в идеале не владел своим голосом и выражением лица.

— У магистра неотложные дела. У нас — тоже.

— И не вернется?

— Тэчи. 

Хакс произнёс это короткое слово так, будто оно было страшным ругательством. В его голосе, помимо злобного придыхания, было еще что-то трудноопределимое. 

Со спокойным, сдержанным проявлением злости Тэчи ещё не сталкивался и уж тем более никогда не видел, как сердится Хакс, которого он почти боготворил главным образом из-за отсутствия данной функции. Поэтому мрачная холодная ярость расстроила Тэчи. Он привык, что дурное настроение в любом проявлении срывали на нём. 

— Если ты не заинтересован, я найду другого, — резко сказал Хакс с неприятной, едва заметной усмешкой. — О подобной работе мечтают многие. Только тогда я не откажу себе в удовольствии удовлетворить своё любопытство относительно нашего невероятного сходства и передам тебя в руки наших медиков. Разберут тебя на запчасти и мозги наизнанку вывернут. 

Тэчи, привыкший к жёсткому и требовательному, но не жестокому Хаксу, вытаращился. Лицо, так похожее на его собственное, было искажено страстным, хоть и сдержанным желанием убивать. 

— Генерал Хакс, я…

Но Хакс уже развернулся и направился к двери. Другого техника найти не проблема.

Митака встретил его с затаённой радостью. Осторожно осведомился о самочувствии, довольно кивнул, получив краткое: «Готов к работе». 

— С нами связались какие-то работорговцы, чудом вышли на нашу частоту, просят аудиенции.

— Что им надо? — Хакс, заложив руки за спину, и пристально наблюдал за тем, как бегут на табло голографические цифры. 

— Говорят, что у нас их техник. Просят его вернуть.

— Это невозможно, — отчеканил Хакс. — Почему вы не объяснили им это? Как они вышли на нашу частоту?

— Не могу знать, сэр! — отозвался Митака.

— Решите вопрос истребителем с отрядом штурмовиков, лейтенант. И… Магистр Рен… ничего не разрушил, пока я отсутствовал? 

— Ничего! — гордо ответствовал Митака будто бы в этом была его заслуга. — Сегодня рано утром перед отлётом он пришёл сюда и дал мне вот это. Сказал, что это для вас… генерал… сэр… 

Заподозрив неладное, Хакс нахмурился. Что это ещё за подарочки после всего?

Свёрток был небольшим и эластичным. Генерал Хакс развернул матовую чёрную бумагу и недоумённо уставился на широкий магистерский ремень. Его бы узнал каждый, кто видел Кайло Рена хоть однажды. Хакс заскрипел зубами. Сверху лежала записка.

Кивнув Митаке, стоящему перед ним навытяжку, Хакс развернул клочок бумаги. 

_«Генерал Хакс._

_Неотложные дела Первого ордена вынудили меня покинуть базу. Оставляю это вам в качестве подарка._

_Вспоминайте меня»._  
  
Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет. Митака, приняв реакцию командира за ярость, опасливо отодвинулся.

— Желаете послать магистру Рен сообщение? — спросил он с надеждой. 

— Желаю, чтобы вы, во-первых, разобрались с пиратами. Во-вторых, узнайте, что там у капитана Фазмы, вышлите подкрепление, если нужно. Меня не беспокоить, все документы направьте на мой личный датапад, буду работать у себя. В пять часов соберите в зале собраний главных техников. Всё готово для нового проекта. 

Хакс развернулся и пошёл к себе. Ремень Кайло Рена был крепко зажат у него в кулаке.


End file.
